journey: quest of darkness
by cookiesandcream77
Summary: a girl thrust into the world of darkness. forced into a destiny to save this world from the hands of who? the volturi of course. whats not to like?
1. Chapter 1 intoduction

Well, life shocks you. Like an electric shock, hot and blistering. And so out of the blue! I mean, I would have liked some prior notice. But did I get any? Heck no!

Okay so lets rewind.. lets take it from the top. I was an orphan, found on the doorstep of my parents house on a wet august night. There was a note attached to the cradle I was in. and the cradle was also lined with velvet which had intricate golden patterns on it. This convinced my parents that I was some sort of royalty of some sort. Which irks me. If they were rich enough, why didn't they want me? Anyway the note said, take care of her for she is a special child. Ugh. Why didn't this person want a special child then? They took me in to their home, and have treated me as their own daughter. I was happy with them. Until I turned 13. Oh and by the way, my name is Carolina Esmeralda Harrison. Pretty normal huh? But normal is what im not.

It was an ordinary day. I was at the movies with my best friend Gabriel. Yeah, I have a guy as a best friend. Big deal? I don't feel so. Anyway we were watching this really awesome movie with a lot of crazy explosions and killing. We were munching on popcorn and laughing at the horrible gore in front of us. The movie ended and credits rolled as we got up and made our way outside the cinema. Laughing, he messed up my hair and smiled mischievously. I glowered up at him. Gabriel has beautiful honey brown hair which are in adorable curls around his pale face, grey eyes that "can see through everything but my heart". He has adorable child like dimples and acts younger then he actually is. he waved a hand in front of me. "day dream much?" he asked, smirking. Oops. i chased him along the street, laughing. He laughed too. Soon, we reached my house. "see ya!' he yelled as I entered the house. I waved half heartedly as I turned to face the wrath of my parents. At least I thought it would be the wrath. Cause you see. I wasn't exactly allowed to go watch that movie. "you see, um. Well, whie I was at the shops, getting, um, soya sauce? I kinda… well, it's a funny story.." seeing the looks on my parents face, I sobered up at once. "whats wrong?" I asked. I suddenly felt afraid. I had never seen them like this before….


	2. Chapter 2 stranger

"what..? whats the matter?" I asked, reaching for my mother's hand. They refused to look at me and I started to get angry and worried. "WHAT HAPPENED? WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME ?" I yelled angrily. Stamping my foot.(I thought girls only did that in movies! Haha twilight quote) I heard someone clear his throat and whirled around to see a dude in black resting on the armchair near the fireplace. "Allow me to explain…" he said as I shuffled my feet, embarrassed. Very few people had seen me lose my temper, especially stamp my feet! It was soo embarrassing! I must've seemed very spoilt. He continued on though, as if nothing had happened " as I assume you know, you are adopted. And since your real, biological parents have.. passed away.." he threw a baleful glance at what I knew he thought were my "fake" or "imposter" parents. "They.. they passed away..?" I was shocked, at the same time confused. And also angry "if they passed away, why are you here then? I mean, its kinda obvious they didn't even want me, so whats up with showing up here 13 years later? Its kinda too late now.!" " indeed, they passed away. But the rest of it is utter…." He glanced again at my parents(A/N : im still calling them that, I don't really know what to call them. And they raised her since she was a baby, so its really ungrateful to call them imposters! And also, sorry, I have no idea how to use this mac, so I cant bold this.) I started to get really PO, first this guy showed up, caused my parents to get so UPSET, muttered about those PEOPLE, who didn't even want me, and then now, he's treating my parents like they were the ones who intruded his house! "DUDE, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TELL ME WHATS GOING ON OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO LEAVE!" I yelled at him, seriously angry. He snorted, and continued yet again "as I was saying, your parents died.. after they… disowned you. But bear in mind, disowned is top harsh a word. They only did it due to matters of importance. It was only because you were in danger." He said, pausing slightly to examine my reaction. I kept my face stoic and kept on my poker face but inside I was bursting with questions. "after they.. disowned you, her majesty fell sick due to grief of losing you and passed away, your father his highness passed away. It was the shock of losing both of his closest family." He bowed his head, as though in deep sorrow. "wait.. you said.. your highness.. you majesty?" " yes, your mother and father were.. of great importance… of what I cannot discuss infront of these.. in this company." Againa nother baleful and disgusted glance at my parents. "so why are you even here? To tell me all this?" I could hear my voice colour with disbelief, but I really couldn't help it. Seriously? You expect me to believe all this? "your parents.. before they passed away…enrolled you in a private institution.. to prepare you when you are needed to take over their throne…in times of extreme danger and importance.." I gulped "now? Is of extreme danger and importance.?" "exactly now," his violet eyes bore into mine.


	3. Chapter 3 scared

**A/N: yay, I worked it out… so troublesome…. Sigh. I feel like im just writing for PLEASURE, since no one at all is reading…. Anyway, im gonna have fun. Too bad then! :P**

"come along then, lets make a move on…" he got up and moved towards the door gracefully. I mean, a man? Gracefully? Im sorry, but I never thought that possible.

"wait… what about my stuff? What about my friends?" I looked desperately at my parents, hoping they would say anything, anything to make this man leave without me and my life resume to normal. But they sat, still as statues, not moving, not talking. "there are things prepared for you. The things here are.. how you say.. poor in condition" his lower lip curled in disgust and I had a feeling his vocabulary was much better and that he could say much much ruder things, just he didn't, maybe out of mere courtesy, maybe cause eh thought he was of noble upbringing and didn't cuss. "wait, I don't even know your name!" "my name is…. islington." He said. It was then that I noticed how smooth his voice was, and how melodious it sounded to my ears. It was exactly how I imagined, an angel would have spoken.

Hesitantly, I followed him out the door. I turned back, for a final glimpse, at the life im sure I would never have again. Goodbye house, I thought to myself silently, goodbye my posters, cds, photos and teddy bears. goodbye normal life. Before I left thoug, I touched the oak door of the house, and said softly, "bye mum…and dad…. I will miss you so.." "as will i.." I thought I heard mother say… but perhaps it was only the wind.

Outside, it was chilly and I shivered. Islington glanced at me, then pulled off his white jacket and passed it to me. Embarrassed, I took it. "Thank you.." I said. "my lady… I am sorry.' He said, his voice full of pain, his violet eyes looking away from me, as if ashamed of something. "why?" I asked confused. He did not answer, he just lead me into a alley. I was confused yet again, it was a dead end. "wha-?" "as I said, Im sorry. it will be over soon, I promise." He sunk into a low crouch, and let out a feral snarl. My instincts screamed at me to run, but my legs were made of marble. Fir the first time in my life, I felt scared. Really scared.

**(A/N: my chapters are really short aren't they? Im going to eat dinner now, sushi. Yum. Cant wait for Monday, going to watch eclipse with a bunch of people…. Nice people. Anyway, hope one of them. Hint name satrts with A. doesn't get kicked out…. :P)**


	4. sorry! :

(A/N: im sorry,, i know, I know, I haven't written, but that does not mean I have given up on this story, don't cry. Its only because my tablet, which I wrote all (most) of my stories on is down, i.e. it cant start, ectera and im bringing ti to the TA in my school monday. When its fixed, I will continue, FORGIVE ME FOR THIS DELAY, u might want to check out the story my friend and I, alicencullenrocks88 are writing, go check her out. The story title is woah my brother and boyfriend are. It's a twilight fanfic too, and I hope you like it. R AND R!)


End file.
